


Into the fire

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo goes to destroy the Ring, M/M, No Beta, ace relationship, inspired by many fics of the same ilk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur/Nori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

After the battle of five armies, Bilbo returned to Rivendell. He did so only after knowing that Thorin, Fili, and Kili would live, and he only told one dwarf of his plans to rest in the elvish city for a good amount of time. He was in no hurry to return to the Shire after all.

Bilbo would not risk the new King’s wrath, he didn’t think his poor heart could handle it. He would also not risk being alone all over again...he didn’t think his mind could handle it. So to Rivendell, he went, and he explored every nook and cranny that he could get to.

Which was quite a lot for a person of his size. One day, he came upon a painting that took up a wall. Nearby was a broken sword that didn’t truly hold any interest for him. The painting though, Bilbo studied quite carefully...or rather he stared at the golden band depicted therein for a good long while lost to the thought that the ring in his pocket rather looked the same.

It is in this manner that Elrond found him and nearly scared him to death. “Master Baggins” Bilbo jerked and drew Sting, soon having it pointing at his host. The elf just stared at him passively and he flushed a bit. “Terribly sorry” he put his blade away. “I was lost in my mind, and didn’t hear you approach.”

Elrond moved and stood at his side, looking at the painting solemnly. “Lord Elrond...if you don’t mind, what can you tell me of that ring?” Elrond looked at him with a cocked brow, the expression was much the same he had given Thorin during Midsummer when he saw their map.

Bilbo smiled nervously “I’m just curious since I’m not sure what this picture depicts.” Elrond seemed to study him before answering. “This depicts the battle where Sauron fell, and his ring was taken by Islidur. I urged him to toss the ring into Mount Doom, but the ring had twisted his mind and heart, and Isildur kept it instead.”

Elrond sighed “The ring was lost soon after when Isildur fell.” Bilbo swallowed and looked at the picture again. He felt a chill go down his back and shivered. “Mount Doom?” He was a bit relieved to hear his voice sounding so calm when he felt anything but.

Elrond gave a nod “It is where the ring was created, and thus the only place it can be destroyed.” Bilbo looked away from the picture “I see...thank you for telling me.” Elrond gave him a small smile “Of course.” Bilbo turned and bade Elrond a good afternoon before heading to the library.

Once there he asked for a book about the battle Elrond had mentioned, and a map of the lands. The elves complied and he sat and read. The story wasn’t a pleasant one, and he soon realized that Elrond himself must have written it.

“Such a horrible thing to occur…” He said low to himself as he finished. Rubbing his eyes he sighed then spread out the map in front of him, losing all sense of time. He pressed his lips tightly together as he saw the way to Mordor would not be easy, no matter what path he might take.

It didn’t even truly dawn on him that he had decided to go and destroy the ring at some point. It was just something that had settled in his mind with the fierce determination that hobbits could hold. 

After he was satisfied with a loose plan of crossing the Misty Mountains (for a third time mind you) and then heading south along the river that bordered Mirkwood, he went to his rooms and packed what he could. He also requested a chain to hold the ring upon, no longer trusting his pockets.

If the elves thought his actions or request strange, they said nothing of it. Bilbo was ready to set off before he even received the chain, so used to packing quickly while traveling with the dwarves. Once the ring was secured on the bit of jewelry he went and requested food for a journey to Gondor.

Elrond seemed a bit surprised and Bilbo shrugged. “I’ve seen grand cities of dwarves and elves, but not of men. I have heard that Gondor is quite the sight to behold.” Elrond agreed that it could be quite the sight. “I have someone who could travel with you for a time. Their business takes them to Rohan, which isn’t too far from Gondor.”

Bilbo accepted, not truly wanting to go alone. Besides, a small detour to Rohan wouldn’t hurt anything, of that he was sure. “Lord Elrond…” The elf looked at him at his softer voice. “I am curious...Gondor is so close to Mordor, doesn’t that cause trouble?” Elrond looked a bit surprised again.

“It might if the powers within the lands were stronger. Right now they stay quiet and the orcs that used to roam the land spread out to other places of the world.” Bilbo blinked a bit “Oh? So if one were to enter such lands, what dangers might they face??”

Elrond frowned a bit, perhaps not liking Bilbo’s line of questioning. “I suppose it holds the dangers of being an arid land, void of any comforts such as water and food. It would not be wise to wander into such dark lands.” 

Bilbo nodded, still feeling resolved even with this information. “Why do you ask?” Bilbo smiled “Oh, well I was looking at a map earlier, after your story you see. As I did, I couldn’t help but notice that Mount Doom was in that dark place and that it was close to Gondor. Then I worried that Gondor would fall to troubles, which led me to wonder what sort of place that Gondor was at all. Thus my want to go there and see for myself.” 

Bilbo didn’t know _why_ he was lying to Elrond, but he was. The elf simply smiled, seeming to accept his answer anyway. “You are a curious person indeed Master Baggins.” Bilbo chuckled “I imagine I am now...after what happened at Erebor.”

His mood lowered and he sighed then he shook his melancholy away and smiled again. “So, who is it that you wish to go with me?” Elrond led him to different chambers where a ranger was resting. “Bilbo Baggins, this is Strider” the man, who looked quite young, looked him over. 

“A hobbit? How curious…” Bilbo looked over Strider in turn and tilted his head. “I beg your pardon but are you of relation to Arathorn? I only ask because you bear a striking resemblance to him.” Strider’s eyes went wide and Elrond failed to hide a smile.

Strider soon gave a bow of his head “I am, he was my father.” Bilbo frowned and then gave a soft “Oh.” After an awkward moment he cleared his throat “Well, I am sorry for your loss, he was a good man.” Strider met his gaze and likely wondered how Bilbo had even met his kin.

Bilbo smiled again, a bit softer this time “He often came to the Shire...he actually saved my life when I was a young lad.” He lowered his gaze a little “He was a good friend, yet I didn’t know he had passed. I am sorry.” 

Strider shook his head “You have nothing to be sorry for, Master Baggins.” Bilbo looked up again “Oh, do call me Bilbo. I have had quite enough of being called Master during my travels, thank you.” Strider looked a bit baffled at this statement and Elrond gave a soft cough which sounded a bit like a laugh.

“Bilbo here just got done traveling with a group of dwarves to the Lonely Mountain. I’d imagine they were a formal bunch in that manner.” Bilbo huffed “Formal my foot...stubborn dwarves…” Elrond didn’t hide his laugh this time and even Strider smiled.

Then Elrond got to the business they had come for “Bilbo wishes to travel to Gondor, and I thought he could go with you at least to Rohan. Then after that, I am sure he can find someone going to the city for trade or the like.” 

Strider nodded “Very well, I will be leaving tomorrow, in the morn.” Bilbo smiled “Perfect” he didn’t mention that he was already ready to leave, besides getting some food. Elrond bade them farewell for now and left them to discuss their travels.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that Strider wished to go the same way that Bilbo had planned to. It also turned out that his real name was Aragorn. “I’d prefer that you stick to Strider for our travels Bilbo, but I felt I could trust you with my true title.” Bilbo nodded in agreement, feeling pleased that the man trusted him.

The dwarves had taken a long time to accept him after all, so it was pleasant to find someone who did so easily. Aragorn wished to travel by foot, which Bilbo didn’t mind, he had rested well during his stay at Rivendell and was more than ready to get moving again.

It was early when they left, their journey starting on the Misty Mountains. Bilbo was more than happy to see that Aragorn had a weapon or two on him. He was also glad for Sting at his side (and hadn’t Elrond been amused by that name, even so far as praising Bilbo’s reasoning for it). 

“I only ask that we don’t stay in any caves. One trip to Goblin Town is enough, thank you!” Aragorn raised a brow to this but agreed. Neither of them expected to cross paths with dwarves while crossing the mountain, let alone ones that Bilbo recognized.

“Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, and Gloin!” Bilbo cried when he saw his friends “What on earth are you doing crossing the mountains again?” The dwarves looked upon him in shock “We could ask you the same Bilbo” Dori finally said. With that, they greeted each other happily, though not loudly, knowing well the dangers of the area.

“We thought you were already in the Shire by now” Bofur said and Bilbo sighed. “I actually stayed in Rivendell for a time, and now I’m making my way to Gondor.” It was best to stick with this story for now since it was better than voicing his true plans. 

The dwarves exchanged looks and Gloin grinned “We were headed back to the Blue Mountains, I wanted to see my boy again, and the rest came to gather things they wanted to take back to Erebor.” Bofur shifted his weight and Dori muttered something that had Bilbo narrowing his eyes.

“Sounds nice” he said and then looked at Aragorn. “Oh! This is Strider, he is traveling with me as far as Rohan. He’s a ranger.” Bofur frowned and Nori gave him a sharp look “What about after that lad?” Bilbo only shrugged “I think I can manage, I did find my way through Mirkwood without you lot after all.”

That had only been for a brief time, and he smiled to show he only mentioned it as a jest. It had not been their fault that they had been separated from him, and he knew it well. Bofur shared a look with Bifur who grunted in Khuzdul.

“Well, that’s decided then, I will go with you, Bilbo.” Bofur said with a smile and Nori nodded “As will I” Dori gave his brother a look and the thief just shrugged. Bilbo felt a bit stunned “Oh...there’s no reason to bother, really! Up to Rohan, I have the company of Strider, and after that, I can find a merchant or such to go with.” 

In truth, he intended to go towards Mordor after reaching Rohan, and having dwarves with him would ruin those plans. Of course, if the dwarves proved to be stubborn-which they would with no doubt-then he could sneak away from them. He had done that before too.

In the end, it was decided that the two dwarves would be going with them, and so four went away from Rivendell, while three went towards Rivendell. Bilbo chatted easily with the dwarves and was pleased to hear news of Kili and Fili’s recovery.

Bilbo didn’t ask about Thorin, and he was sure Bofur and Nori understood why. “The King recovers as well, though it’s a bit slow going. He did get stabbed in the chest after all.” Bilbo huffed “Well, perhaps if he had dodged it wouldn’t have been so bad. Instead, the daft man stood there like a frozen deer!”

Bofur gave him a gentle smile “Aye, I imagine he did at that. He mentioned that at the time he was sure his death was imminent.” Bilbo rolled his eyes “So dramatic...and stubborn.” He sighed “The whole line of Durin is like that, Eru save us.” He muttered and Bofur chuckled while Nori grinned.

“You cared for him lad...there’s nothing wrong with that.” Bilbo twitched his nose “He was my friend, of course, I cared.” Nori frowned “Just your friend?” Bilbo met the thief’s gaze “Yes...just that, and nothing more. Don’t give me that look either, I already know you all thought I was mad for him. Whatever put that idea into your heads…”

Then he realized something “It was those two wasn’t it? Ever since the carrock and that hug, they treated me differently.” Bofur chuckled again “Aye, they convinced the lot of us that you wouldn’t leave him...but then you did.”

Bilbo shook his head “Those boys, I swear…” Fili and Kili could stir up all sorts of trouble. “I hope he himself realized that was utter nonsense.” Nori nodded “Aye, gave them a proper scolding for it too after you had left and they were well enough to be about.” 

Bilbo sighed and lowered his gaze. “I didn’t mean for any trouble in that regard to be caused…” If he ever did stay together with a dwarf-which was doubtful at this point-it would not be Thorin. Bilbo went silent after that, his gaze going southwards. 

Unknown dangers lay before him yet again, since he doubted this adventure would go quietly. After it was all over...well, if he was still alive, he wasn’t sure what he would do with himself. He could think about it later, right now he needed to focus on the present. 

So, looking forward again he spent the rest of that day in quiet contemplation. When they took time to rest, he stayed awake for a long time, gazing at the stars and wondering just what the Valar might have in store for him now. 

When sleep did finally take him, it was filled with uneasy dreams, and he got little rest before they were once again setting off through the mountain. At least this time they avoided any goblins, which was a blessing in itself. The trip was made easier with Aragorn and his two dwarven friends, but he couldn’t help but linger on what was to come, especially the part where he must travel alone.


	3. Chapter 3

After the mountains were behind them, they made their way to the river. Aragorn mentioned that there was an old boat they could use so they would not truly have to walk the whole way. Bilbo shivered, recalling a different trip down a river, and Bofur and Nori paled just a bit.

“At least it won’t be barrels this time” Bofur mused out loud and Bilbo couldn’t hold back a grin. “What strange ways you have traveled…” Aragorn said which got Bilbo chuckling and the two dwarves smiling. They had only been giving the man brief glimpses into their travels so far, for which Bilbo did feel a bit bad.

“Perhaps we can tell you the tale during our boat ride.” He offered and Aragorn smiled “I would enjoy that.” Bilbo nodded and glanced at his friends, and saw that they seemed fine with it. There was no more need for secrecy on the matter now that the mountain was claimed.

Once they found the boat and set off, it was almost a relief to tell of his previous travels. Bilbo ended up telling the whole story himself, the dwarves hanging on to his words as if they had not been a part of it all. By the time that he was done with the tale, Aragon looked awed.

“You truly faced a dragon on your own?” Bilbo huffed a bit, both surprised and pleased that this was the point that Aragorn had hung on to. “Yes, it was...terrifying, but I suppose there was no other way to get it out of the mountain.”

Bilbo felt guilt gnaw at him momentarily before he shoved it aside. He doubted there was much that could have been changed about the whole ordeal. Sighing, he looked down the river “When will we reach Lorien?” 

Aragorn looked thoughtful. “Likely tomorrow, perhaps the next day if we tarry somewhere along the river.” Bilbo nodded and looked to the woods that were in view. Mirkwood. He was glad they didn’t have to enter that particular forest again. 

Once was enough for him, and if he ever went back to Erebor, he would go around the cursed woods. Turning his gaze from the woods and the east, he faced south again. Lorien was said to be a pleasant place, but he doubted they would see much more than the edge of it. 

Even if they did have the chance to stop, the two dwarves would likely not be pleased with dealing with more elves. Smirking to himself he shook his head and then truly settled himself into the boat. 

When evening came, they took turns sleeping, while at least one of them guided the boat. Even Bilbo took a turn at the paddle. Since they had not tarried, they reached Lorien’s borders by the afternoon. 

Bilbo gazed at the woods in wonder, upset just a little that he would not see the elvish homes within. If he was lucky enough to survive Mordor he hoped he could visit it then. He did believe it was the only elvish realm he had not seen as of yet. 

At least that he knew of. Elves could very well live somewhere that was unknown to the free peoples of Middle Earth. Bilbo sighed wistfully and Aragorn followed his gaze before smiling softly. “You wish to see the elves.”

Bilbo shrugged “It would be nice. I have already seen Rivendell and the kingdom of Mirkwood. It would be nice to also see the hold of Lorien.” Aragon nodded “I know we do not have the time. You need to make haste to Rohan, and it wouldn’t hurt to reach Gondor in a timely manner.”

Aragorn looked him over a little and nodded again. “Perhaps you will get the chance at a later time then.” Bilbo nodded, content in watching the forest as they moved past it. He swore he heard Nori grumble about tree-shaggers and Bilbo rolled his eyes. 

“Elves aren’t all that bad Nori. I hear the lady of this forest is especially pleasant.” Nori huffed and Bofur eyed the forest suspiciously. Bilbo supposed he couldn’t fully blame them, not after the treatment they got in Mirkwood. 

It was something he and the dwarves would likely never agree on. Bilbo sighed and swore he caught a glimpse of an elf. Aragorn chuckled “Some of them watch the borders, I bet they have never seen your kind before Bilbo.” 

Bilbo nodded easily enough “That’s no surprise, I’m the only hobbit to travel so far after all.” He chuckled “My mother only went as far as Rivendell to the east, and as far as the Blue Mountains to the west.” 

He looked up at the leaves of the trees as they moved in the wind. “Because of that she was thought of as well-traveled and quite adventurous.” Sighing, he turned his attention back to the trees. 

They were near the edge of the woods when he spotted an elf for sure. She was resplendent and he couldn’t help but stare. The elf smiled kindly at him and he flushed. The boat halted and Bilbo glanced at the others. 

Aragorn met his gaze “It seems she wants to meet you” with that the man redirected the boat to a small dock near the edge of the trees. “Who is she?” Aragorn smiled “The Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond’s mother in law.” 

Bilbo widened his eyes “Truly? ...but what of your own trip?” Aragorn shrugged “It will not hurt to tarry for a short time.” Bilbo grinned and felt pleased as they docked the boat and was helped out of the vessel. 

Bilbo looked back at his dwarven friends and shook his head at their expressions. “You can wait here if it bothers you that much.” The dwarves looked a bit startled then Bofur shook his head. “No doing Bilbo, you're stuck with us.” 

Bilbo chuckled and went with his three friends into Lorien.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo couldn’t stop staring. Lorien was breathtaking. Aragorn chuckled at the hobbits' reaction. Bilbo couldn’t care less what the young ranger thought. This was unlike either Rivendell or Mirkwood. True it was still in the forest as Mirkwood was, but the buildings were built in the trees.

It amazed Bilbo that the elves were able to do this. Someone nudged him and he blinked before looking at Bofur who gave a motion with his head. Following the motion, he was soon looking right at Lady Galadriel. 

She shined with her own light almost, much like the Arkenstone...but she was purer than that vile rock. Bilbo bowed his head at the comparison. “Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, welcome to Lorien.” 

Bilbo lifted his head “Long has it been since a hobbit walked this land.” Bilbo tilted his head a little, wondering when a hobbit would have ever come to this area. Then he realized that hobbits had once wandered much as the dwarves had after Smaug.

Smiling he bowed “At your service” the Lady gazed at him for a long moment. _“You carry something dark with you”_ Bilbo went stiff and Aragorn, Bofur and Nori gave him odd looks. _"You wish to destroy it”_ He gave a nod and she looked over his companions.

“You shall all share a meal with us, then we will send you on your way.” The elves led them up into a fine dining area. Bilbo sat next to Nori and soon food was served to them. He more than happily ate his fill, aware that the elvish lady was watching him. 

After they ate the elves gave Bilbo a lovely cloak and elf bread. Lady Gadriel pulled him to the side “I know you wish to part ways from your companions. Please consider telling them the truth...they may just surprise you.” Bilbo smiled and shook his head.

“I know they are loyal, even to a fault. I only worry about their safety.” Gadriel moved and lowered herself to his level. “You are very brave Bilbo Baggins, I understand now why Gandalf picked you to travel to the Lonely Mountain.” 

Bilbo blushed and bowed his head “I didn’t do much, just angered a dragon and stole a pretty rock.” Gadriel gently lifted his head so he would have to meet her gaze. “You did far more than that, and now you set off on a far more difficult task.”

Bilbo frowned and looked towards his friends. “All the more reason for them to stay safe.” Gadriel smiled and stood straight. “In the end, it is your choice. I wish you safe travels.” Bilbo bowed his head and headed to the boat. 

Once he was on board again, they set off and he watched the forest fade away. “With any luck, we will reach Rohan in a few day's time.” Aragon said with a soft smile and Bilbo sighed. “Yes, then I imagine it is a bit of a trip to Gondor from there.” Aragorn tilted his head to show he was right.

Bilbo looked back one last time and wondered if he would ever see those lands again. “Bilbo?” He turned his attention to Nori and smiled “It’s alright, I just wish we could have spent more time there. It was very nice.” 

Nori sighed “I suppose it was for an elvish place.” Bilbo chuckled and pat Nori’s arm lightly. “I won’t tell the others that you enjoyed yourself” he teased. Bofur broke out in laughter and Nori blushed a little. Bilbo pulled his hand back and looked to the floor of the boat.

He was seriously thinking over what Lady Gadriel had said. Nori and Bofur were his friends, but he didn’t think they would follow him as they had Thorin. There was absolutely no way he could tell Aragorn of his true destination, the young man had enough to worry about.

Bilbo looked up at his two dwarven friends. Bofur who was happy and always seemed to have a smile; though he also had more sober moments. Then there was Nori, who was a quick thinker and had sticky fingers, and he could be a lot quieter than most dwarves.

Both deserved to be safe in Rohan or even return to the Blue Mountains. Yet Bilbo didn’t fully want to leave them without explaining at least **something** to them. He had already made the mistake of keeping secrets from them before.

That hadn’t turned out well for anyone involved. Scratching his cheek he wondered how much he should tell them. All of it would be the best more than likely, but he would have to make sure they stayed safe at the same time.

Smiling to himself, he could already guess their reactions to what he would say. Then looking off in the distance, he decided to put it off until they at least reached Rohan. He was sure he could get more privacy with the two there. 

With that decided he relaxed and felt like a small weight had been lifted from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Aragorn had been right, it only took them a few more days to get to Rohan. Part of that traveling had been on foot through the Wold. Aragorn had hidden the boat in a spot for other rangers to use, or even himself at a later time.

Bilbo had been quiet during the walk in the Wold. His two dwarven friends seemed to gather this meant he was thinking about something. Aragorn, who did not know him as well, gave him glances of concern. 

Bilbo looked a bit to the east as they came upon Rohan proper. Pausing he stared thoughtfully first that way, then slowly towards the city they had arrived to. It wasn’t a true city, more of a large town. The way it was set up reminded him a bit of the Shire, even if it was a bit rockier.

Well, and there were tall folk houses of course. Bilbo looked around as they headed to the inn. “This is where we must part ways” Aragorn told him and he smiled up at the young man. “I thank you for your company this far. Hopefully, we can meet again one day.” Aragorn smiled and clasped hands with them before leaving.

Bilbo watched him then turned to his other two traveling companions. “Let’s get a room together, I think we have much to discuss.” Neither dwarf disputed this, and they retired quickly. When they were somewhat settled Bilbo took a deep breath and started to tell them why he had really come this way.

By the time he was done both dwarves were staring at him. Bilbo rubbed his neck “So I plan to go and toss into Mount Doom. I dread to think what might happen in the future if I don’t.” Bilbo gripped at his pants as they still stared.

“I’m not asking you to come with me. I had planned to be on my way to Mordor after resting in Rohan for a day or two. It would have been easy with just Strider… I didn’t exactly expect to wind up meeting you again.” 

Bofur frowned, and Nori crossed his arms. They were still gazing at him, but not in such a stare as before. “You planned to do it alone?” Nori asked and Bilbo shrugged “I faced Smaug alone...at first.” His thoughts went back to Lady Gadriel’s words and how this was supposedly a harder task.

“It won’t be as easy as taking the mountain...and we all know that wasn’t easy at all! The land of Mordor doesn’t support life or even much water. The water that is there...well, I dare say it wouldn’t be drinkable.” It was called a sea after all, according to the map he had looked over.

Bilbo licked his lips “It will be hard” he shook his head “Death isn’t just a possibility, it may be a guaranteed thing!” Bofur frowned even deeper if that was possible. “So...you don’t care if you die?” It was Bilbo’s turn to stare, and then he realized he really didn’t.

What an odd thing to just realize after it was spoken out loud. Looking down and away from his friends he wondered when he started having such a lack of care for his own self. “After what I did, I don’t think it matters all that much.” 

“Bullocks!” Bilbo startled at the yell and looked back up. “You did what you did to save us all Bilbo! We all know that.” Bilbo gave a small smile at this “Yes...well, I am still banished, and the Shire…” He sighed “I don’t really want to return to the Shire now.” 

Nori and Bofur shared a look “Bilbo...Thorin rescinded his banishment on you.” Bilbo blinked and felt a bit surprised at this news. “Oh? Why would he do that?” Nori sighed “His sickness fell away. He got rid of the Arkenstone, and said to send news to you that you were welcome back at any time.” 

Bilbo smiled “I see…” Perhaps he would return there then if he were to survive that was. “Well, I will think about it.” He got settled into his bed, which was much too big for him. “For now we should rest I think.” There was plenty to do the next day, like find a map again.

When Bilbo fell asleep, he dreamed of the halls of Erebor, and of working dwarves within. He awoke the next day feeling more rested than he had in Rivendell. Getting ready he went to the innkeeper. “Pardon me” he said and the innkeeper looked at him in surprise.

Bilbo smiled, knowing he had likely been mistaken as a child. “Is there a place that maps are kept, that is open to the public?” The innkeeper nodded and gave him directions. He thanked the man and went off to the place he was told to go. 

Bilbo paused when he was in front of what could only be the main halls. Frowning to himself, he wondered if he had mixed up a turn somewhere. Looking to one of the men at the doors he decided to ask again. “Excuse me.”

The man looked down at him and lifted his brows high. “I was looking for maps to look over...and I thought I went the right way but it is my first time here so...any corrections in my path would be very useful.”

The man smiled “You came to the right place, here, I will guide you to the proper room.” The guard then entered the building and Bilbo followed after, getting many looks as he did. “I suppose no one here has ever seen a hobbit before…” 

The guard glanced at him “Is that what you are? I was curious, for I could tell you weren’t a child from your manner of speech.” Bilbo smiled a bit and then they were in a large room filled with a fine collection of maps and scrolls. 

“Thank you” Bilbo told the guard and then set about finding one that would show him a better layout of the lands nearby. He actually found one of the mountains around Mordor and paths that could possibly be taken to get to the lands within.


	6. Chapter 6

Knowing he couldn’t very well go through the front gate, he found two other possible paths. One that looked a bit more secret than the other. He mused over the best way to go about finding that path when a voice broke his studious gaze upon the papers.

“What is a child doing here?” Bilbo turned, finding himself facing a man who wore a crown. Blinking he realized this must be the ruler of Rohan. “I am a hobbit good sir, and am no child.” He smiled kindly to show he was not offended “I am actually fifty, which is well middle-aged for my kind.”

Frowning he realized something “Er...fifty-one now actually, I suppose I missed my birthday during my travels.” The King who had looked shocked at first now chuckled warmly and came closer to Bilbo. “What brings a hobbit here to Rohan?” 

Bilbo rolled up the maps in a casual manner, knowing the King likely knew each scroll by heart anyway. “Well, I came from Rivendell with Strider. I had planned to travel to Gondor from here.” The King looked over the map that was still spread out and while he was distracted Bilbo slipped the one of Mordor into his coat. 

A burglar indeed...he hoped he could return it at a later time. “Do you need company during your travels?” Bilbo looked at the King in surprise “Hm, no...I travel with two dwarves currently. They will likely continue to keep me company.” The King gave him a knowing look “You sound unsure on the matter.”

Bilbo looked to the last map, his gaze drifting to where the Lonely Mountain was depicted. “They are far from home, and I am glad they were willing to come this far. Yet I know they hold no love for men...or any race that isn’t their own really.” He chuckled and shook his head “A stubborn lot, the dwarves.”

The King smiled as if he knew this already. “I see...they must trust you at least, to travel with you this far.” Bilbo nodded and grinned “Yes...I suppose they do.” And he trusted them, with his life and more. They were his friends, and they had been through much together. 

Yet, here he was, planning on slipping away from them with only the knowledge of where he planned to go. Knowing them, they might even try to follow him. Bilbo moved and rolled up the last map, then put all the maps he had looked at-besides the one now in his coat-away.

“Well, I think I should go back to them, I sort of left without saying where I was off to.” He huffed “Knowing them, they are wrecking the inn in search of me.” Shaking his head he smiled fondly “A dramatic bunch they are, those dwarves of mine.” 

Bilbo didn’t register his own wording as he bade the King goodbye. He also didn’t really register that he didn’t know the King’s name, nor had he given his. He simply left, heading back to the inn, and was surprised to find Nori and Bofur were just calmly enjoying a meal together.

“Well, I half expected a riot” Bilbo joked as he joined them. Bofur smiled and even Nori looked amused. “Your things were still here, so we figured you were just seeing the sights.” Bilbo nodded and ordered some food for himself. 

Bilbo fell to his thoughts as he ate, concerned about the path ahead, and what to do about his two friends. He knew he could sneak away...but then they may truly tear the inn apart. His friends were just as quiet when normally they would make merry in such a setting. 

Heavy things lay upon all of them, Bilbo with the added weight of the ring around his neck. His hand went to it subconsciously at the thought and he relaxed just slightly when he felt it was still there. It would not be good to lose it. 

After eating, he retired to their room and went back to looking over the map. Bofur soon joined him and sat nearby. “You know we’re willing to go with you right?” Bilbo smiled even as he traced a path with his finger.

“I suppose I do know that” Bofur looked at the map as well. “You’re planning on sneaking off...aren’t you?” Bilbo sighed and then looked up at his friend. “I don’t think I can bear either of you getting hurt.” He swallowed then licked his lips “You are both my friends…”

Bofur met his gaze and grinned “Aye, we are at that.” Bilbo rolled up the map and had a plan formed already. “Just try to stay safe. It would be a shame if you got yourself killed over a silly ring.” It was more than a silly ring, and Bofur knew that.

“Well, I already risked my life over a silly rock. I think this isn’t that much different.” Bofur nodded in agreement, a softer smile on his lips. Bilbo fiddled with the map and then sighed. “What about Nori?” Bofur gave him a look before shrugging “He’ll understand.”

Bilbo wondered if that was true. Though Nori was calm most of the time, he knew the thief could have his times of great passion. Like during the time after Goblin Town, or during the battle at Erebor. Bilbo quite admired Nori.

“Bofur” the dwarf looked at him “What do dwarves do...when they like one another? Not necessarily in...a courting way, but in a way of deep friendship?” The dwarf frowned “Do you love someone then?” Bilbo chewed his lip nervously then slowly bowed his head.

“I’m not sure if I could” he admitted, “I have tried to feel...that sort of thing before...but I never did quite manage it.” Shaking his head he put the map away. “I wouldn’t mind companionship, but I don’t think I am the type to yearn for that other stuff.” Bofur slowly smiled.

“There’s nothing wrong with that lad. I suppose a way to show a dwarf you want companionship, but not necessarily the rest of the other stuff is to give him or her something of importance to you. Something you hold dear or holds special meaning. To court a dwarf, we usually exchange beads that are normally handmade.”

Bilbo listened to this and processed it. There wasn’t much he still had to his person that he held dear. Most of his clothes had been lost and replaced in Rivendell. The things in his pack? All fresher supplies that he got in Laketown before facing the mountain.

Or again in Rivendell. His mithril shirt wouldn’t work, Thorin had given him that for protection, so it wasn’t originally his. Suddenly he remembered something and went into his pack, digging out a brass button from one of the smaller pockets.

Bilbo ran a finger over the acorn depicted on it. It was the only thing he really had left of his original clothes, and therefore of Bag End. In a way, it was very dear to him. Gripping it in his hand he decided to give it to Nori before they turned in for the night.

Then in the morning, he could head to Mordor and just pray that he survived to see the dwarf again.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time that evening came to the land, Bilbo realized something. He felt familiar enough with TWO dwarrow to want their companionship. This realization distressed him a bit, because he wasn’t sure if being with more than one dwarf would really work or not.

Plus he only had one item to give that felt important to him. Bilbo chewed at his lip and sat at the small writing desk that was in their room. He had gotten some ink and paper from the innkeeper and fiddled with the button as he tried to figure out what to do.

In the end, he simply wrote a letter, and left the button with it. Bilbo felt like a bit of a coward doing it that way, but really he didn’t know what else to do, or how to resolve his thoughts on just one of two people.

That night he didn’t get as much sleep, and he slipped away well before dawn to start on his way to Mordor. Finding a way to cross the river was tough at first, until he found a bridge to make use of. Once across the river, he headed towards Mordor at an easy going pace.There was no real point in trying to rush towards a dark land after all. 

Bilbo planned to avoid the area known as the Dead Marshes, more because he could only imagine what sort of dangers might dwell there. Also because marshes could be tricky if you didn’t know a safe way through them. 

As he traveled he did realize he would be heading towards Gondor just a little bit. Perhaps he really would visit it, though that would likely be after he was done with his current task. Shaking his head, he knew that all was just speculation at this point.

There was no reason to believe he would survive this trip. If he did, that was good, but he wouldn’t be holding his hopes on it too high. Huffing at his own thoughts he continued. He soon found that being alone was a lot different than traveling with others.

There was no chatter or boisterous singing. No one to help him if he tripped or slipped (which he hadn’t yet). Just him and his own thoughts which oddly enough went to the two dwarrow he had left behind and the Lonely Mountain.

Bilbo started to entertain himself with thoughts of what the insides of the mountain would be like once they were repaired. The parts he had seen were nice enough, if a bit damaged. If the mountain looked that nice before the dwarrow went to work on it, it would be amazing afterwards.

The thoughts helped lift his spirits a bit, and he was starting to hope he would survive past destroying the ring. 

***

Meanwhile, Bofur was the first one to wake up and find Bilbo’s letter. He raised his brow when he saw it was for both him and Nori. When the thief woke, they opened the letter and stared at the button before reading what the hobbit had written.

Bofur smiled as he saw that the letter said that the hobbit cared for them both in a way that made him want to seek out their companionship, but that the button was his only possession to show such, and that the hobbit had been unsure if such a three way relationship would be allowed. 

“By Mahal, he could have talked to us” Nori muttered and Bofur shrugged. “Things are different in the Shire. He likely never married because he doesn’t want a sexual relationship.” The miner picked up the button and looked at the acorn on it in appreciation of the way it was made.

“He did mention to me that he mostly wants companionship.” Bofur handed the button to Nori, who looked it over thoughtfully. “Well...I don’t mind sharing if you don’t.” Bofur chuckled “I don’t mind...now, let's go after our hobbit. Knowing him, he already got into trouble.”

Nori chuckled and put the button in a pocket somewhere. “Aye, let’s go catch up to him.” So with a mutual goal in mind, they gathered their stuff and left the inn to hopefully catch up to Bilbo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys.

I'm being kicked out of my current home. They want me out by the 30th.   
So I most likely won't be able to update for a while, if at all after this. 

Sorry about this you all.


End file.
